


RWBY OC, Aisa

by Cmd1095



Category: RWBY
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095
Summary: The second RWBY OC in the team along with Titus, and probably one of the most unfortunate of my OCs in general. Her past is awful even as far as my backstories go... Sorry AisaThis character I don't actually use for RPing, and was made specifically for the purpose of a potential RWBY fanfiction. If you look at her abilities, you can see that she's a bit overpowered for role-play purposes. Her personality offsets her strength, but even so, she's far more powerful than most RWBY characters if backed into a corner and forced to fight for real. She's just so versatile and her semblance is so expansive that she has no real weakness apart from her own personality and empathy for the people she's hurting.In the end I think it balances, but I've never attempted to use her in an RP because I doubt she'd ever get approved.RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeththis character is owned by me





	RWBY OC, Aisa

Name: Aisa  
Nickname:  
Race: Human  
Age: 18  
School: Beacon  
Year: 1st  
Sex: Girl  
Occupation: Student  
History:  
Aisa was a quiet, studious girl from a quiet village in Vale. Her town was rather removed from politics and was kept safe from Grimm by a combination of the natural terrain being too high up with steep cliffs keeping land based Grimm away and a powerful array of anti-air batteries for everything else. The remote location kept the town mostly isolated, so nobody was aware that tensions between the faunus and humans were rising again, least of all Aisa, who was young, naïve, and not especially outgoing. They were aware that the White Fang existed, but not that the organization had turned violent.

And so nobody batted an eye when a large fleet of airships bearing faunus arrived, claiming their village had been overrun by grimm and that they needed to simply refuel so they could complete the flight to the capital. Even when it was noticed that many of the faunus had white fang emblems on their person nobody considered this to be a big deal at the time. So like good natured human beings, they deactivated the anti-air cannons and allowed the airships to dock.

The moment the first group of ships landed however, the townsfolk were very abruptly educated on the new nature of the White Fang. Men and women were cut down in a bloody massacre, and children like Aisa were taken into custody as hostages. Aisa found her normal life torn away from her in an instant. One moment she was quietly reading a book in her room, then there was a commotion, a loud explosion of light and noise, and when she awoke she was naked and chained to a wall in a filthy solitary confinement cell.

Needless to say, she was terrified out of her wits, and being as young as she was she did the only thing that came naturally to her, scream and cry. This quickly made things go from bad to worse, as the faunus guards in charge of disciplining and guarding the prisoners had sensitive hearing, and her screams upset them. Two fully grown men entered her cell, and before Aisa could ask them what was happening, they began brutally beating her, calling her racial slurs and enjoying every minute. When they left, Aisa was practically unconscious, unable to scream or cry anymore, and unable to even move freely as she hung on the wall, terrified to the core.

Things didn’t get better for her the next day either, as the Fang members decided to broadcast a recording of them torturing their hostages in order to force government officials into paying the demanded ransom of weapons, dust, and cash. Her captors, still hostile towards her for her screaming the previous day, and knowing that she reacted to pain well enough to make for a good ‘show’, decided that Aisa would be the one they tortured. 

The things done to Aisa during that recording were horrific and barbaric at best. By the end of the first day, she was barely breathing. She was treated relatively well after that for one week, helping her heal enough to be recognizable again. Then the next week the torture began again, she eventually learned that on the days she was healing, other children were being tortured in a rotation, keeping them all alive to torment and goad the authorities into caving.

This holding pattern lasted another week until help finally came. An elite team of hunters and huntresses scaled the sides of the cliff and infiltrated the village, then broke Aisa and the other children out and brought them to safety. Aisa was both mentally and physically scarred by the experience in spite of her rescue. Through sophisticated healing technology provided by Atlas, most of her body was restored, and plenty of therapists worked with her to restore her mentally as well. Even with these things however, Aisa was left with extensive scarring on her back and upper arms, and a fear of faunus, particularly feline faunus. 

Oddly enough though, when she was eventually interviewed about her experience, she expressed that she held no hatred for faunus, even if she now had an involuntary reaction of fear when she saw certain kinds of them. She explained that the trauma of her torture had awakened her semblance at her young age, and while she couldn’t use it freely yet, it had allowed her to feel the emotions of her captors as they tortured her, and come to understand them. When asked why she so readily forgave her tormentors she replied with the following statement.

“They aren’t bad people, they’re just hurt, angry and hurt and scared. They’ve been hurting for a long time and we humans have been the ones hurting them” she said “they fear that change is impossible, they’re angry about their murdered comrades, they have let this fear and pain and anger twist them into something terrible, made them believe all humans are evil and must be killed. But deep down, they’re no different than me or anyone else.”

Aisa’s statements were controversial, to say the least. Many wrote her off as insane or simply traumatized, many agreed with her, and many vehemently disagreed and disregarded what she’d said entirely She was whisked from interview to interview for the better part of 5 months before the controversy eventually died down enough for her to slink out of the spotlight and begin putting things behind her.

Socially speaking, Aisa became even more reclusive than before, keeping to herself in the home provided to her by her time as a martyr for the media. She couldn’t really handle being around others too much, and since her family was dead, and her old friends had abandoned her in disgust for expressing sympathy for their tormentors, she had nobody who bothered with her anymore.

So she studied and trained her semblance, developing it fully and discovering many aspects of it, her abilities were all based in some way around telepathy, but she found she could do more than just talk to people or read thoughts, she could link people’s visions together to have them share visual inputs, influence minds with her willpower, and more. She also took a major interest in robotics and began tinkering all of the time, eventually stumbling across the invention that allowed her semblance to mesh with her robotic creations and let her control them directly without the need for AI or a control system. This invention would eventually lead to the creation of her huntress equipment.

As time passed, Aisa grew interested in becoming a huntress. She had been rescued by one as a child, and found that she had a desire to help people like she had been helped. Her semblance made her naturally empathetic to the plight of the people she saw in the news whenever something bad happened, and more and more she found herself wishing she could do something to help them.

And so she got to work on her weapon. She wasn’t especially capable in physical strength, and her semblance wasn’t combat oriented either, so she knew she needed something special, something unique to her that would give her all the tools she needed for any job. It was then that she created her masterpiece, a swarm of tiny interlocking robots she could control mentally with her semblance. By directing them she could form countless different weapons and gadgets on the fly, all the while carrying her weapon around in the form of a cute kitten that rode on her shoulder, or sometimes just as an inconspicuous pouch at her waist.

With her weapon invented, she attended Signal academy, starting at a bit of an older age than most, but breezing through the program quickly once she built up her physical strength and stamina enough to be considered eligible for Beacon. Her studious nature allowed her to easily ace all the tests and catch up from her late start with ease. It also helped that even if she did have trouble with some material, she could just read the teacher’s thoughts in a pinch.

And so Aisa ended up attending Beacon and starting her new life… and remaining as reclusive as ever. She had quite a bit of difficulty fitting in due to her pathological fear of certain breeds of faunus. While she has improved immensely over the years, she still finds herself prone to panic attacks and flashbacks.

Personality: Shy, nervous, apologetic, and lacking in confidence. Aisa is easily intimidated and pushed around, especially by people she’s frightened of, namely faunus, particularly feline faunus males. Her childhood trauma holds her back quite a bit in social situations, but this is partially offset by her semblance. She is empathetic on an unrivaled level, since she can literally feel the emotions of others, this leads her to form strong bonds quickly, be exceptionally kind hearted, and an excellent judge of character. She makes a great friend who will always be there for those she cares about, but rarely takes the spotlight and often needs pep talks to bring out her full potential

Likes: Books, robots, kindhearted people

Dislikes: Her scars, racists, interviews

Hobby: Reading, tinkering with robotics

Dreams: Wants to become a huntress and protect people from suffering like she did, wants to eventually become brave enough to overcome her fears and treat all faunus fairly without being scared of them while she does so

Fears: Faunus, especially feline type faunus and/or male ones. The White Fang

Quirks: often has a miniature tiger on her shoulder that is actually her weapon, never wears short sleeves under any circumstances

Appearance:  Aisa is a petite girl barely 5 feet tall and almost childlike in her appearance. She has light blue hair and amethyst colored eyes. She always dresses in long sleeved shirts and jackets, very often with a hood for her to pull up and try hide herself from the people around her. She also tends to favor baggy pants in casual situations, but wears a more close fitting pair of black pants for combat. Beneath her clothes her back and upper arms are covered in horrific scars, a painful reminder of the torture she was put through. She is extremely self-conscious about these scars, and as such will never, under any circumstance, wear a short sleeved shirt or anything that might reveal her scars to others.

Emblem: Aisa's emblem is of a heart surrounded by two crescent moons  
Aura Color: pale blue

 

Semblance: Psychic power – Aisa’s semblance has to do with anything involving mental abilities, including minor telekinesis, though her ability in that regard is quite weak. Her forte is in purely mental abilities such as  
\- Telepathy: just regular telepathic communication. She often uses this in place of actual verbal communication. Those she speaks with can respond telepathically so long as she is willing to let them access the mental channel she creates with them.

\- Reading thoughts/emotions: Aisa is much better at reading emotions than she is at reading thoughts, as thoughts are more complex, however she can pick up a person’s primary train of thought so long as they aren’t trying to hide their thoughts from her

\- Sense link: One of Aisa’s more unique applications of her semblance, she can link several minds together so that each of them can see what the others see. The same can be done for other senses, but sight is the one generally linked.

\- Psychic suggestion: a technique Aisa is a specialist in and often uses to avoid confrontations, she can force certain thoughts, suggestions, and feelings into the mind of another individual. The individual will normally be unaware that anything unusual is going on as they are influenced, but can resist if they are aware.

\- Pyschic manipulation: the natural progression of the psychic suggestion, Aisa is also good at it, but in this case she doesn’t particularly like using as it goes against her normal personality. Instead of simply implanting a single suggestion or thought to subtly influence a target, Aisa brings her willpower against the target’s and attempts to force them into submission. If she is successful, she can manipulate her target’s thoughts and actions to a much greater extent, and can even manipulate things like their nervous system and sense of pain.

\- Empathy link: Aisa can transmit images, emotions, and memories from herself to another, and a person can do the same with her if they are willing. She cannot directly link one person to another in this manner, and has to act as a mediator

\- Time dilation: Aisa’s most potent but also most exhausting ability, she speeds up her mental processing speed and power immensely, granting her numerous benefits, most notable of which is the fact that to her perception, time appears to slow down due to the fact that she is processing the information she receives from her senses at a much faster rate. Her intelligence and ability to deduce things increases as well, temporarily making her mind into something akin to a supercomputer. Doing this puts immense mental strain on her however, and can leave her exhausted if done for long. As such she tends to avoid using this except when needed

\- Multi-mind processing: With willing assistants, Aisa can borrow other people’s mental willpower and processing power and combine it with her own to improve her abilities and intellect, this places her donors in a temporary trance-like state for as long as Aisa is using the technique, injuring a donor breaks them from the technique, as well as them being able to voluntarily break from it themselves. They remain dimly aware of their surroundings even when in this state.

Weapon(s):  

Jitora – Aisa’s pet miniature tiger is actually a swarm of microbots that often take the shape of her pet and were given an AI program to act like a pet when not in use. When Aisa wants to fight she can link herself to the swarm and control it mentally, making it disassemble and reform itself into whatever tool she needs at the time. It can turn into almost any type of gun or blade she likes, as well as a variety of gadgets or specialized weapons. She is constantly innovating new uses for the swarm, but she has a few personal favorite special tools. 

\- Hermes Boots: Aisa creates these boots that have powerful jets in them that allow her to run and jump much faster, as well as easily maneuver in midair as if she were running around on solid ground by timing bursts of the jets with her steps to provide enough opposing force to simulate her having stepped on something solid. She cannot hover in place in mid-air for more than a few moments however, as the boots cannot maintain the sustained output required for her to stand in midair, and as such can only slow her descent

\- Gaia’s fist: Aisa can create gauntlets that enhance her punches, lifting capacity, and grip strength

\- Sentinel discs: Aisa creates two small plates of floating metal which float around her and can intercept attacks.

\- Falcon’s eyes: A high powered set of binoculars with a variety of settings for things like infrared, x-ray, and thermal vision

\- Thor’s hammer: Aisa’s go to choice for when she needs to hit something really, really hard. A large battle hammer with a telescoping handle for adjustable range, the hammer’s head is almost comically large compared to the handle, making the weapon seem impractical. However this size is counterbalanced by jets. Inside the hammer is a very large pneumatic cylinder that provides an enormous impact when the hammer strikes something. The weapon is capable of destroying just about anything it connects with, though its size can make getting a direct hit difficult

\- Dual glaives: Using jets for both flight and for blade rotation, Aisa creates these two flying buzzsaws, which can maneuver easily through the air and tear through enemies.

She generally has enough bots on her person to create one or two tools at a time, but on serious missions or fights she brings along her backup supplies, giving her the ability to form as many or as few of the options as she pleases, as well as a few specific applications

\- Exoskeleton: Aisa creates a full suit of armor combining and improving the effects of her boot and gauntlet forms. She has enough bots left over from this to form basic weapons

\- Attack Tiger: Aisa’s normally cute and cuddly chibi tiger pet becomes full sized, filled to the brim with guns and other weapons, and ferocious. Aisa is able to form a basic sword or shield with her remaining bots, but is left rather vulnerable when using this.

 

Fighting style: Versatility is the name of the game, and Aisa is the champion. Her near infinite number of options for both attack and defense let her adapt to almost any situation on the fly, and she makes full use of this. She is more inclined to ranged combat however, as she is not much of a physical powerhouse without augmentation.

In close combat she utilizes her boot or gauntlet weapon forms to match her opponent in speed or strength, as well as rapid weapon form changes to negate any openings her attacks leave as well as making her attacks difficult to predict. She then uses her semblance to more easily read her opponent’s moves and plans. In ranged combat she tries to use her semblance to make an opponent give her an opening or find one on her own, switching between gun types based on her situation, and sometimes changing randomly to throw enemies off. 

Aisa rarely ever fights to kill when up against a human or faunus. Even in life or death situations, she finds it hard to muster up any actual blood-lust or murderous intent. Her empathetic link with those around her makes the taking of a life an extremely stressful and traumatic experience for her. If she has any choice at all in the matter, she tries to resolve conflicts through incapacitating her foes with nonlethal injuries, or by using her semblance to force them to stop fighting her. Even in situations where she is forced to kill her opponents, she does all in her power to do so in as few blows as she can and inflict as little pain as possible, looking to end the person's life quickly enough that she doesn't have to feel their emotions as they die.

Team Name and Members  
Magenta  
M- Mavis  
G- ???  
T - Titus  
A - Aisa  


**Author's Note:**

> The second RWBY OC in the team along with Titus, and probably one of the most unfortunate of my OCs in general. Her past is awful even as far as my backstories go... Sorry Aisa
> 
> This character I don't actually use for RPing, and was made specifically for the purpose of a potential RWBY fanfiction. If you look at her abilities, you can see that she's a bit overpowered for role-play purposes. Her personality offsets her strength, but even so, she's far more powerful than most RWBY characters if backed into a corner and forced to fight for real. She's just so versatile and her semblance is so expansive that she has no real weakness apart from her own personality and empathy for the people she's hurting. 
> 
> In the end I think it balances, but I've never attempted to use her in an RP because I doubt she'd ever get approved.
> 
> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth  
> this character is owned by me


End file.
